Fallendes Licht
'Prolog' Die Frau saß auf ihrem Trohn, welcher mit den Knochen kleinerer Nager gespickt war und stürzte ihr Kinn auf die schneeweiße, mit Ringen gezierte Hand. Ihr Blick wanderte über die Wandteppiche an den kalten Mauern, welche wie aus Mondlicht gewoben schienen und mit geschichtlichen Geschehnissen bestickt waren. Ein Mann erdolchte seine Frau. Zwei Zwilinge rissen sich im Streit die Köpfe ab. Ein Wolf zerfleischte eine ganze Gruppe Kinder. Das Blut der Sterbenden sah so realistisch aus, als könnte es von den Wandteppichen hinab auf den Steinboden tropfen. Die Frau verzog den Mund, ringelte eine glatte Haarsträhne um den Zeigefinger, wärend sie mit eher gelangweilten Miene einem kleinen Mädchen zusah, wie dieses den Türgriff an der Eingangstür pollierte. Das Mädchen war in Lumpen gekleidet, ihr Haar war verfilzt und Dreck verkrustete ihre Haut. Sie war eine der vielen Starseekerskinder, welche die Frau aus den Völern rauben ließ um diese zu erniedrigen. "Starlit!", das gewaltige Tor wurde aufgestoßen und eine hübsche junge Frau mit silbrigem Haar betrat den Raum. Neben ihr lief ein Fuchs her, dessen bernsteinfarbener Blick sich hungrig auf das Sklavenmädchen richtete, welches an die Wand zurück wich. "Mina", die Frau hob den Kopf und ihre silbernen Augen funkelten ein paar Herzschläge interessiert auf, "Was gibt es?" Mina, welche nach dem Griff ihres Morgensternes tastete, verneigte sich vor Starlit und sagte dann: "Wir haben Taubenschmerz ausfindig gemacht. Sie hält sich in den Gletscherbergen auf." "Sehr gut!", über Starlits Lippen schlich sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln, "Wie ist ihr Zustand?" "Sie ist ausgehungert. Nach dem Verrat an Heaven muss sie wohl sehr viel Schande ertragen haben. Starseekers und andere Seelentiere verachten sie." "Wen wundert das!", Starlit schnaubte verächtlich, "Die kleine Löwengöre weiß nichts von ihr, oder?" "Roxana?", bei der Erwähnung ihrer Schwester zuckte Mina kurz unmerklich zusammen, "Natürlich weiß sie nichts davon! Sie glaubt, dass unsere... ihre Mutter durch einen Schwerthieb deiner Gefolgschaft gestorben ist." "Ausgezeichnet!", Starlit erhob sich geschmeidig wie ein schwarzer Panther, "Das ist sogar mehr als gut!" Mina nickte untertänigst, brachte aber kein Lächeln zustande. "Bringt Taubenschmerz herein!", Starlit machte eine Handbewegung. Mina erstarrte. "Da gibt es nur ein kleines Problem, Starlit", ihre Stimme wurde kleinlaut und sie zog den Kopf leicht ein, "Wir haben Taubenschmerz nicht." "Wie bitte?", Starlit sah Mina an, als würde sie nicht Recht hören. "Sie ist uns entwischt", Minas Stimme war beinahe nur ein Flüstern. "NEIN!", wütend stampfte Starlit mit dem Fuß auf, "NEIN! DAS KANN NICHT SEIN!" "Es ist aber so", Mina senkte den Kopf. Starlit trat auf sie zu, schob einen Finger unter Minas Kinn und hob dieses an. "Ich hätte so etwas nicht von dir erwartet!", ihre Augen schienen Funken vor Zorn zu sprühen. Sie hob die Hand aber Mina zuckte nicht zusammen, als die Ohrfeige einen tiefroten Abdruck in ihem Gesicht hinterließ. "Beim nächsten Mal bin ich nicht so gnädig!", knurrte Starlit, "Ich sollte dir eigentlich die Haut abziehen lassen, dich in Blei gießen!" Mina senkte schuldbewusst den Blick. "Bring mir die Blitzruferin!", befahl Starlit und ihre Miene schien wie aus Stein gemeißelt, "Sie hat Zeit Taubenschmerz bis zum nächsten Sichelmund finden und zu mir zu bringen. Und wenn sie versagt, wird sie und auch du einen Kopf kürzer sein!" '1. Kapitel '''Eis und Sturm Ich rannte durch den Wald. Kein Ast knackte unter meinen Stiefeln. Zwischen den Bäumen, welche an mir vorbeizufliegen schienen, sah ich Coras Schemen. Sie sah mich mit ihren hellen grünen Augen an und nickte mir zu. Im Laufen legten wir beide einen Pfeil an die Sehne unserer Bögen. Ich hörte das Schnauben des riesigen Bären dicht hinter mir. Ich sprang über einen Baumstamm, der quer mitten auf dem Weg lag. Ich spürte den heißen Atem des Raubtieres an meinen Waden Kitzeln und ich hörte das Schnappen seiner Kiefer. Ich versuchte die Schmerzen an meinem Unterarm zu ignorieren, als ich auf Coras Signal den Bogen spannte. Dann schnalzte ich mit der Zunge, drehte meinen Oberkörper im Laufen und schoss. Mein Pfeil traf den Bären in der Brustgegend. Cora, welche ebenfalls geschossen hatte, traf seine Schulter und das Tier jaulte auf. Ich sah die unberächenbare Wut in seinen Augen flackern, als er versuchte die Schmerzen in Griff zu bekommen. Ich blieb stehen, sah dem Tier, wie es sich aubäumte. "Roxana!", hörte ich Cora schreien, "Verdammt Roxana! Was machst du da?" Ich starrte das Tier an. Sah seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen flackern. Seit dem Tag, an dem ich mich mit Sonnensturm gezähmt hatte, musste ich jedes Mal daran denken, dass wenn ich ein Tier verletzte oder gar tötete, dass dieses ein Seelentier für einen Starseeker gewesen sein könnte. Die Augen des Bären starrten mich an, hilfesuchend, ehe die Wut und der Hass in die Bernsteibfarbe wieder zurück kehrte. "Roxana!", schrie Cora warnend, als das Raubtier seine Muskeln anspannte und auf mich zu sprang. Ich entkam gerade noch seinen Klauen, taumelte jedoch und suchte, wärend ich wieder zu rennen begann, mein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. Cora stand gute fünfzig Meter von mir entfernt, spannte wieder ihren Bogen und traf den Bären an seinem Hals. "Lyria!", rief sie dann und aus dem Unterholt schnellte augenblicklich ihre Wölfin hervor, welche sich neben ihrer Starseeker aufbaute. Coras Gesichtsausdruck war entschlossen und sie formte nur ein Wort mit den Lippen. "Sonnensturm!", schrie ich, wärend ich weiter lief und neben Cora zum stehen kam. ''Du bist verrückt! Ihr beide seit das, Cora und du!, knurrte Sonnensturm, welcher wie aus dem Nichts neben mir auftauchte. "Gerne doch!", ich grinste und berührte eines seiner Tattoos, "Rufe den Sturm. Der Bär wird nie damit aufhören uns zu jagen. Außer wir schalten ihn aus." Und du wolltest ihn gerade eben noch am liebsten das Kinn kraulen, da er ja ein Seelentier sein könnte!, Sonnensturm schnaubte, schloss die Augen. Seine Pfoten begannen einen Rhythmus auf die weiche Walderde zu schlagen. Wolken zogen sich am Himmel zusammen und Wind kam auf. Es erinnerte mich an damals, in den Aschelanden, als Abendschatten die Erde gespalten hatte. Nur waren Sonnensturms Pfoten sanfter und weniger Kraftvoll. Mein Seelentier stieß einen Schrei aus, welcher den Wind zum Orkan werden ließ. Ich sah den verwirrten und panischen Gesichtsausdruck des Bären, dann verschwand er hinter einer Wand aus peitschender und tobender Luft. Meine Locken wurden wild zerzaust ich schloss die Augen, spürte den Wind an meinen Kleidern zerren und reißen. Cora stand neben mir. Ihre Augen verfärbten sich golden, als sich eine Eisfläche unter unseren Füßen bildete. Das Eis kroch über den Boden, verwandelte Gestrüpp und Laub zu kleinen Eisskulpturen und wir hörten wie aus weiter ferne das erstickende Kreischen des Bärens, ehe er verstummte. Augenblicklich hörte es auf zu stürmen und Lyria betrachtete den eingefrohrenen Bäen kritisch. Der wird sich wohl bis zu nächsten Sommer gedulden müssen. Erst dann schmizt nämlich das Eis. ''"Gute Leistung, Kleine!", Cora streichete zufrieden über Lyrias Kopffell. Sonnensturm blinzelte, dann fragte er: ''Mal noch eine kleine Frage. Wie habt ihr dieses Vieh überhaupt so wütend bekommen?'' "Frag das Mal deine Starseeker", Cora warf mir einen Blick zu und ich seufzte, "Ich habe ihm anscheinend sein Reh geklaut. Wir haben gleichzeitig das selbe Tier gejagt und da ist der Bär wütend geworden." "Nachdem du ihn sehr unfreundlich darauf hingewiesen hast, dass es dein Reh sei!", Cora schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. ''Sehr stielvoll, Lyria gab ein Geräusch von sich, welches wie ein Kichern klang. "Lach du nur!", ich verdrehte die Augen und schnallte mir meinen Bogen auf den Rücken, "Das Reh liegt übrigens irgendwo dorthinten. "Willst du das echt noch essen?", Cora verzog das Gesicht. "Ich habe das eigentlich für Sonnensturm und Lyria gedacht. Aber wenn du Interesse hast, dann gerne." Ich knuffte die freundschaftlich in die Seite und Sonnensturm machte sich auf die Suche zum Reh, welches er ungefähr dreihundert Meter in der Entfernung fand. Man sah noch die riesigen Krallenabdrücke des Bären in seinem Fell und meinen Pfeil in seiner Flanke. Diesen kassierte ich noch schnell ein, ehe sich die beiden Raubtiere wie ausgehungert über den toten Körper hermachten. Ich schmunzelte. Als der Abend über den Bäumen zu schimmern begann, vergrub ich meine Hand in Sonnensturms langen Löwenmähne, lehnte mich an seine warme Flanke und sah hinauf in den sich verdunkelnden Himmel. Cora und Lyria waren wieder draußen auf der Pirsch und Sonnensturm und ich sollten das Lager bewachen. "Du scheinst nervös", murmelte ich, als ich das Zucken der Schnurrhaare meines Seelentieres bemerkte. "Dafür habe ich auch einen guten Grund", knurrte der Löwe. Seine Augen schimmerten kalt durch das Abendrot, seine Zähne, lang und scharf wie Dolche glänzten im purpurnen Licht, als seien sie mit Blut getränkt. "Du solltest besser darauf achten, was du tust", Sonnensturm seufzte und legte den Kopf auf seine riesigen Pfoten, "Du hast nicht mehr dieses sichere Leben, wie damals, als Mina noch bei dir war." Bei der Erwähnung meiner Schwester zuckte ich zusammen. "Hör auf von ihr zu reden!", meine Stimme klang bitter. Ungewohnt bitter. "Du musst es akzeptieren", erwiderte Sonnensturm ruhig, "Du kannst dich nicht ewig mehr vor der Wahrheit, vor der Erkenntnis verstecken. Deine Schwester, Mina, hat dich verraten. Sie ist nun auf Starlits Seite und sie wird ihrer Überzeugung nach auch dort bleiben. Es hat sich so vieles geändert, Roxana." "Das weiß ich!", Tränen brannten in meinen Augen. Tränen, welche meinen Wangen hinabliefen und in die seidige Mähne meines Löwens tropften. "Sie hat mich verlassen!", schniefte ich und vergrub mein Gesicht in Sonnensturms Fell, "Sie hat alles für diese böse Hexe aufgegeben. Sie wollte mich töten!" "Ja", Sonnensturms Körper war warm und seine Stimme war weich, "Deswegen darfst du auch nicht aufgeben! Deswegen musst du weiterkämpfen! Du bist nicht schwach! Du bist nicht feige! Du bist nicht wie deine Schwester! Du bist wie deine Großmutter, Adalyn. Du bist stark und du wirst den Schmerz besiegen. Vertrau mir!" '''2. Kapitel Mondlose Nacht In dieser Nacht träumte ich von unglaublicher Schwärze. Ich stand da, nur in ein Kleid aus Krähenfedern gehüllt, angekettet an eine kalte Mauer, welche ich nicht sehen, jedoch fühlen konnte. Doch dann zuckte etwas wie ein Krallenschlag über den Himmel. Ein Licht flackerte für einen Herzschlag auf und war dann auch wieder verschwunden. Irgendwo das zornige und zugleich ängstliche Brüllen eines Löwens. Ich kannte dieses Brüllen. "Sonnensturm?", rief ich. Keine Antwort. Stille. Dann schwebte etwas weißes auf mich herab. Eine weiße Feder, welche auf meinen Schuhspitzen landete. Ihr folgte eine weitere, und noch eine, und noch eine. Ich sah nach oben. Sah eine Taube mit perlweißen Flügeln über mich hinwegsegeln. Doch dann verfärbte sich ihr Federkleid blutrot. Eine dicke, metallisch riechende Flüssigkeit tropfte auf mich herab, verfärbte meine Haut rot. Blut! Ich erstarrte. Ich hörte die Taube panisch schreien und sah eine Gestalt, wie sie sich von oben herab auf sie stürzte, sie zu Boden riss und zerfleischte. Ich schrie auf, als das Blut sich auf meiner Haut schwarz verfärbte, sich in mich hineinbrannte. Ich schrie, kreischte, als würde mir das Herz herausgerissen. "Roxana!", jemand stieß mich unsanft in die Seite, "Roxana! Wach auf!" Ich spürte warmen Atem über mich hinweg schnauben, spürte seidenweiches Fell neben mir und Krallen, welche an mir rüttelten, versuchten mich aus meinem Traum zu reißen. Ich stieß einen letzten Schrei aus, dann richtete ich mich keuchend und in schweiß gebadet auf. Meine Gesichtsmuskeln zuckten für einen Herzschlag lang verwirrt, als wären sie sich nicht sicher, was für Emotionen ich spürte, dann füllten Tränen meine Augen ich fiel wieder zurück. Landete mit dem Rücken auf dem starken Körper von Sonnensturm. Der Schlaf wurde von meinen Tränen davongetragen. Ich lag keuchend da, vor Angst gelähmt und starrte in den finsteren Nachthimmel. Was zur Hölle war da gerade passiert? Was um Himmels Willen? Ich wusste nicht mehr, wie ich mich beruhigte. Ich erinnerte mich nur noch daran, dass ich mich an Sonnensturm klammerte, andauernd hektisch ein und aus atmete, versuchte meine Gedanken zu ortnen. Ich zuckte andauernd hysterisch zusammen, hörte Stimmen, welche nicht da waren. Es dauerte lange, bis die Angst endlich schwand. Als ich wieder klar denken konnte, hielt Cora mich in ihren Armen und flüsterte beruhigende Worte. Meine Haut war mit Schweiß überströmt und ich hatte einen metallischen Geschmack im Mund. Ich schmeckte das Salz von Tränen auf meinen Lippen und merkte, wie es mir abwechselnd warm und kalt wurde. "Alles ist gut", flüsterte Cora, "Du hast nur geträumt." Nein, das hatte ich nicht. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber mir war klar, dass es mehr als nur ein heftiger und verwirrender Alptraum war. Ich spürte noch immer die Brandspuren des Blutes auf mir, hörte mich selber schreien. Es war wie damals, als ich Skyla verließ, da ich glaubte in den Wahnsinn getrieben zu werden. Wie damals, als Sonnensturm noch nicht bei mir war und ich Nacht für Nacht vor ihm floh, anstatt ihn als mein Seelentier anzuerkennen und zu begreifen, was für ein mächtiger Zauber uns verband. "Es war schrecklich", meine Stimme klang rau, als hätte ich tagelang nicht gesprochen, "Ich weiß nicht, was es war, aber es war grausam!" "Schon gut", flüsterte Cora und drückte mich fester an sich, "Du musst es vergessen. Es war ein Traum und jetzt ist er vorbei und er wird nie wieder kehren, hörst du?" Die restliche Nacht blieb ich wach und starrte in den von Sternen übersäten Himmel. Der Mond war hinter Wolken verborgen, welche so dicht waren, sodass kein Funke seines silbrigen Lichtes auf die Erde gelangen konnte. Es schien, als sei die Macht mondlos, als sei an der Stelle, wo er gewesen war, ein Loch, welches ihn verschlungen hatte. Sonnensturm hatte seine schwere Pfote auf meinen Körper gelegt und schnurrte leise. Sein goldenes Fell schimmerte sanft im Schein der Feuerglut. Cora hatte sich mit der Zeit zurück gezogen, hatte ihre angewinkelten Beine mit ihren Armen umschlungen und beobachtete die immer kleiner werdenden Flammen. "Was will sie von ihm?", fragte ich leise mein Seelentier. "Wer will was von wem?", erwiderte er leise. "Was will Starlit von dem Sternendrachen. Sie such ihn auch, das weiß jeder. Aber er ist ihr Feind. Wieso sollte sie jemanden suchen, welcher ihr ihre Macht nimmt?" "Du würdest das erst verstehen, wenn du Starlit verstehst und ich glaube, sie tut das sogar selber nicht. Über ihr liegt ein Schatten aus Boßheit und Hass. Ihre gute Seite wurde schon vor langer Zeit verdorben und verschwand in der Unendlichkeit der Finsternis. Sie ist das Böse in der Welt, mehr braucht man nicht über sie zu wissen." Kategorie:By RoxaneFawn Kategorie:Unter den Sternen Kategorie:Geschichten